Big Time Break
by Kwenxaku
Summary: When James soaks Myca's new blouse she sets out revenge and decides to break his favorite comb. So James gives her the cold shoulder. He becomes very depressed and soon Myca is going to begin to feel bad about it. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to kill you!" Myca yelled at James as she chased him around the pool. "This is my new and favorite blouse and you ruined it!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled making a sharp turn around the pool.

"Oh you're going to be sorry when I catch you!" She yelled waving an arm in the air.

"Hey what's going on?" Logan called walking out in front of her as James passed by, but she was in too much of a rush to catch James that she bumped into him, yelled sorry and kept going. "I'm going to get you James!"

"Never!" He yelled and then hid behind a beach chair.

"Great place to hide, James!" Myca said sarcastically, and ran towards him but just as she made it to the seat of the chair, Kendall appeared right in front of her with his hands held up to his chest to stop her.

"Woew! I'm sure whatever James did, it cannot be so bad that you want to kill him."

"Oh yes it is. He pushed me into the pool while I was wearing my new blouse." She said. "And ruined it!"

"It was an accident!" James interrupted. "Plus, you can always get another one."

"Ooo!" She said, trying to run passed Kendall, but he held me back. "I'm gonna kill you James."

"Woew woew! Myca, calm down." Kendall said and let go of her as she began to calm down. James stood up and rushed out of view. Myca groaned and stomped her foot. "Hey, don't be mad. You can always toss it in the dryer."

Myca looked up at Kendall. "No. I can't. It will shrink."

"Or you could hang it up to dry?"

"The material will stretch and become very fragile." She began to fume. "I'm gonna kill him."

Kendall grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down and I promise I will buy you a new one, for James."

Myca sighed. "Fine."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes."

"Are you still mad?"

Myca shrugged.

"Are you still going to kill James?"

She looked up at Kendall, and for a moment didn't say a word, but then said, "Yes." and dashed off in the direction that James went. "I'm going to kill you!"

O_O

_Halfway there...lookin good now. Nothin's gonna stand in the way, cause we're halfway there...halfway there...halfway theeerrrre..._

"That was great guys." Kelley said into the intercom, gripping her clipboard.

"Yep. That's a wrap." Gustavo said nonchalantly and the boys left out of the studio. "Same time tomorrow!" Gustavo called after, but they didn't pay any attention.

"So did Myca catch up with you yesterday?" Kendall asked.

"Apparently she didn't kill you since you're here today." Logan added.

"Unless you're a ghost." Carlos said eyeing him suspiciously.

Logan shoved Carlos to the side. "Dude, there's no such things as ghost."

Carlos shoved him back. "As far as you know."

James and Kendall pushed passed both of them. "No, she didn't." James said, finally given the chance to answer. "I don't see what she was so mad about anyway. One, it was an accident; and two, it was just water."

"Well it was a very expensive shirt." Kendall said. "And she looked really mad."

James smiled. "Oh I'm sure she'll get over it!" He said, and they all stopped suddenly as they found Myca standing right in front of them.

"Hello James." She said, eyeing him.

"Myca?" He said. "You're dry."

"You ruined my blouse, James." She said. "And now I must ruin something of yours."

James looked at her confused. "What are you talking about, Myca?"

"This!" She said and from behind her back whipped out his favorite comb.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing with that?" James gasped, stepping forward.

"Don't come any closer." Myca said, stepping back.

"How did you get my comb?" He asked.

"I have my ways."

"What are you going to do?" Logan asked.

Myca eyed them with a devious smirk on her face. Then James realized.

"You wouldn't?"

"I think she would." Logan cut in.

"She's going to." Carlos said.

"Don't do it, Myca." Kendall pleaded.

Myca held either end in both hands and in one instant-SNAP! And two pieces fell to the floor. They all stared at the ground. Myca dusted her hands and then walked off. James fell to his knees in front of the two halves and lifted them in both hands. His breathing was shakey and he felt as if he was about to cry. Standing, he held both pieces close to his chest, his back to his friends.

"Guys?" He said. "I think I need to be alone." Sniffling, he ran off.

They all stared after him until Logan spoke up; "You think he's gonna cry?"

"Oh! Of course not. Well, maybe a little but he'll get over it sooner or later." Kendall said. "Right?"

O_O

James walked into the studio, his hair messed up, dressed in striped pajama pants, a white Tshirt and a long brown robe.

"Wrong." Logan said.

Everyone stared at James astonished as he slumped in a chair.

"What's wrong with James?" Gustavo whispered to Kelley. She shrugged and turned to Carlos.

"What's wrong with James?" She asked.

"Oh, Myca broke his favorite comb." He said. "And now he's moping."

Kelley turned back to Gustavo and informed him on what she found out.

"Oh is that all?" He got up and walked over to James, and pulled him up by the arm. "Awe! Get up James. you can always get another comb."

"No I can't."

"Just go to a store and get another one."

"It won't be the same!"

"Here." Gustavo said and pulled a comb out of nowhere. "Try this one."

James took it and tried combing through his hair and then threw it. "It's not the same."

They went through a few more combs until Gustavo just gave up.

"I give up." He said, and slumped in his own chair. "Let's just get to practicin or somethin."

Everyone filed into the recording studio, and began the song. But when it was James' turn, he only sighed and looked depressed.

"Okay! Stop! Stop!" Gustavo said, cutting the music. "Until James' depressed aura is ridden of, there is no more practice." Everyone groaned in dissappointment and filed out of the recording studio.

O_O

"You have to get James a new comb." Kendall said to Myca who was laying out on a beach chair.

She pulled down her glasses. "Not until he gets me a new blouse." she said and pushed the shades back up and layed back.

"Okay. If I promise he'll get you a new shirt, then will you get him a new comb?"

"Perhaps."

O_O

"You have to get Myca a new blouse." Kendall said to James as he sat slumped on the couch eating a bag of cheesey puffs.

He munched on a puff. "No."

"If I get her to buy you a new comb will you buy her a new blouse?"

"No."

"Why!"

"Because it won't be the same."

"What if I can get her to get your old comb back."

"It's not possible."

"What if I can get a comb that is better."

James jumped in Kendall's face. "There is no comb that will ever be better than my old one" He said, and sat back just as fast and continued to drown himself in cheese puffs on Kendall's couch.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Speaking of that, where do the other guys live. They're always at Kendalls. Do they all just live together or something?)

Kendall sighed in defeat and stood, turning his back to James and then threw over his shoulder; "Well I guess I'm going to have to tell the _hot girls_ outside that you're still in a depressed state."

He had James' attention then; "Hot girls? What hot girls?"

Kendall sorta pivoted around and grinned. "The ones that couldn't wait to see you. Bu-u-t considering how depressed you are, you can't work and-"

James jumped up. "Fine." He said. "If Myca can get me a comb that is close to my old comb-which is impossible-then I won't be mad at her, and I can get to those hot girls."

Kendall's grin widened. "Okay, well get the blouse and meet us by the pool tomorrow at noon."

O_O

"He got up over being told that _"hot girls"_ were after him?" Myca asked.

Kendall nodded.

She sighed. "Pathetic. But okay, I'll meet you by the pool."

"Tomorrow at noon?"

"Sure."

"Great!"


	3. Chapter 3

They stared at one another menacingly. Eyes narrowed into slits, noses wrinkled, mouths pierced, as they glared and snarled and growled.

Kendall came between them. "Okay, okay. Now that we're here, let's settle this whole thing." He said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I think James should go first, so that if it's not the right thing, I can break this comb in front of him." Myca spoke up.

"Well I think _Myca_ should go first."

"No, you should go first."

"Uh, no, you!"

"Ladies first!"

James gasped. "Worst is first!"

"Then you _should_ go first." Myca said. "Because _you're_ the _worst_!"

"Guys!" Kendall said. "Let's exchange the gifts at the same time."

They continued to growl.

"Either that, or I'm pushing you _both_ into the pool."

"I've already been soaked once." Myca said, continuing to glare at James. "A second time won't hurt."

"And I haven't bathed in 3 days." James said.

Kendall looked at him. "It's only been since yesterday."

James continued to glare at Myca, saying in a slow voice; "I know."

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I meant no offence to the whole James-not-showering-in-3-days-thing. I just thought it fit well into the scene. Especially with how his character really is.)

Kendall shuddered in disgust and took a step back. "I knew something reeked." Myca said.

"The only thing that reeks is you." James said.

They continued to glare.

Kendall sighed. "Give me the gifts and turn around." He said. Continuing to glare at each other, they thrust the bags at Kendall and slowly they turned back to back.

"All right." Kendall began. "I am going to give you both your bags and I want you to turn around and open them." He handed them their bags and they turned around. "James you go first."

Tearing his glaring eyes from Myca's, he searched through the small gift bag for the comb. Pulling his hand out, he pulled out a small navy blue comb, that looked identical to his old one. He raised it into the air and he could hear angels singing.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Myca asked.

Turns out it was the maintenance man playing his radio.

"This is so cool." James said. "How did you find this?"

"Easy. They sell the same kind at the Palm Woods School Spirit store."

James shrugged and swiped it through his hair. "Nice."

Kendall turned to Myca. "Well let's see how James did." He said and Myca dug her hand into the bag, and gripped the fabric.

But when she pulled it out, her smile completely fell. "This looks _nothing_ like my blouse." She said, holding up the colorful button down shirt with big white flowers.

James looked at her. "It has blue just like your blouse did."

"But it's nothing like my blouse. It's a guy shirt at that _and_ at least I got something that looked _exactly_ like your old lucky comb. This looks no where near how my blouse looked."

"Hey! How am I supposed to know how to shop for girls." He said. "I'm a man shopper."

She shoved the shirt back in the bag and handed it to him. "Whatever." She said and walked off.

"Myca?" Kendall called after but she kept going. He turned to James. "How could you be so inconsiderate?"

"What? About a silly little shirt?"

"Silly? Favouring a comb is silly." Kendall said, and ignored James' offended look. "You didn't even try."

"I did so try." He said.

"You got a guys button down shirt with flowers. That's no where near how her blouse looked."

James pulled the comb through his hair slowly. Kendall shook his head.

"What? I tried." James said.

"I think you can hardly call that trying." He said and bent down to pick up the bag that James' new comb had been in. "You can try much harder." He said, handed James the bag and walked away.

"But..." James called after, but didn't even bother to continue. "I did try." He said and slipped the comb into his pocket. Pulling out the shirt he looked at it and then slipped it back into the bag. "Wow. I could've tried much harder." He looked off into the direction Kendall and Myca had run off and had an idea. "Wait! Kendall!" He said and ran off after him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for helping me, Kendall." James said as they walked down the hall to Myca's room.

"No problem." He said, elbowing his friend, and stopped in front of a door. "Here we are." He looked at James. "You ready?"

James shook his hair, and swiped his new comb through his hair and looked at Kendall. "Ready."

Lifting a fist, Kendall knocked on the door. Myca came to the door. "Hey Kendall." She smiled, and looked at James. Her smiled instantly dropped. "James." She said.

"Myca? I-"

"Don't want to hear it." She said, closing the door, but Kendall stopped it.

"Wait, Myca." He said. "James came to apologize."

Myca looked at Kendall then James and sighed. Turning, she walked away from the door, Kendall and James following, closing the door behind them. "I'm listening." She said, flopping down on her couch.

James looked at Kendall nervously. "Go ahead." Kendall said.

James swallowed hard and turned to Myca. "Hey Myca." He said, smiling awkwardly. "Uh. I'm really sorry about earlier. I guess I really didn't try as hard as I could've." He said. "Of course it was a really rockin shirt." Kendall nudged him and he cleared his throat. "Uhm. Well, uh..." He looked at Kendall.

"Give her the gift." Kendall mumbled to him.

James pulled out the bag from behind his back and tossed it to Myca. She looked up startled. "What is this?" She asked.

"My apology gift." James said.

Myca looked at both of them and then sighed. "If this is another one of those flower guy shirts, you're gonna get it." She warned as she dug her hand in the bag. Though she was annoyed and angry with James, when she pulled out the fabric she could not help herself from gasping aloud. "Oh my gosh!" She said. "This is the exact same blouse!" She looked at James and got up to hug him. "Thank you!" she said wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back and looked at Kendall who gave him a thumbs up, he returned the gesture and released Myca.

"Well Kendall helped too." James said. Myca smiled and turned to Kendall.

"Thanks Kendall." She said and hugged Kendall. "So," She said, releasing Kendall. "what did you do with the other shirt anyway?"

He smiled and removed his sweater to reveal that he was wearing the shirt. "I think it is quite stylish." He said.

Myca couldn't help but laugh. "You are the oddest person I know, James." She said. "But you rock."

And they joined in a group hug.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry to say, but that is the end of Big Time Break. But feel free to check back for other FanFic stories on BTR or other shows that I will write in the near future!)


End file.
